Spring 2018 Mini-Event
Information Our Ally Supply Ship was ambushed by the Abyssal Fleet and our important Food Supplies were stolen! The fact the Supplementary Storage Warehouse of the Accounting Department was assaulted will make the future life of the Ship Girls difficult... Please sortie out a Special Search Operation Fleet! Get back the stolen Food Supplies! Or Akagi will go insane! New Ships Equipment How to Obtain *In This Mini-Event, You will be required to form a Search Fleet to hunt down Enemy Abyssal Fleets who have stolen your Food Supplies in order to retrieve the following ingredients: *Can be obtained only from specific map nodes. *Can drop only on A and S ranks, with a higher drop rate for S ranks. **Certain Ingredients only drop from S-Rank Victories (See Chart Below). *Can drop even when you have no ship slots left. *Doesn't prevent normal ship drops. Also can drop without a ship drop. *The ingredients will expire and disappear off your inventory once this Mini-Event ends. The following will affect your Drop Rates of the Ingredients: Ships Utilization of the following ships will raise the efficiency of hunting down the stolen Food Ingredients. *Use of multiple Destroyers and Kaiboukans as Fleet Escorts. *A Light Cruiser or as the Fleet Flagship. *Use of Seaplane Tenders Equipment The Following Equipment will raise your efficiency of retrieving the Ingredients. Equipment that brightens the Darkness * * (?) The Sights of Skilled Personnel * Food for your hungry Search Fleet Members * Overfarming *Overfarming a single Map will cause the Ingredient Drop Rates to fall. *Although unknown how much accumulation of ingredients will cause a Map to trigger over-farming, you are recommended to move around frequently to various maps to hunt down the ingredients. Drops Exchange Food Ingredients The ingredients can be exchanged for the following: Houshou's Dinner Ticket *The Houshou's Dinner Ticket which is obtained by exchanging the Ingredients for the Japanese Meal Set (和定食膳) allows you to use it to choose 1 of 4 items of your choice from the following to obtain: **2x Medal **9x Screws **1x Prototype Flight Deck Catapult ***'This Item is only available to obtain 3 times maximum.' ***'Additionally costs an extra 300 per craft' **3x Mamiya *As shown above, obtaining Houshou's Dinner Ticket requires the as one of the ingredients. **This item was available to obtain from the previous Saury Fishing Mini-Events. **These can be obtained from the 4th, 5th and the final event missions. ***Potentially around 2~3 Canned Mackerels can be obtained. *Houshou's Dinner Ticket will not expire even after the Mini-Event ends. Quests x 1 OR x 2 |Note = Requires: ?? Unlocks: Su02 and Su03 }} x 1 OR x 1 OR x 1 |Note = Requires: Su01 }} x 1 OR x 2 OR × 7 |Note = Requires: Su01 }} x 3 OR x 2 OR x 1 Then Choice Between Furniture Fairy x 1 OR Reinforcement Expansion × 1 |Note = Requires: Su02 and Su03 }} x 1 OR x 1 OR x 7 |Note = Requires: Su03 }} x 1 Then Choice Between x 1 OR x 1 |Note = Requires: Su04 and Su05 }} x 1 "Eat Up" Scroll x 1 |Note = Requires: Su04 and Su05 }} |Note = Requires: }} }} See Also * en.kancollewiki.net page * Reddit page * poi-statistics event page * Wikiwiki page Category:Mini-Events